Brotherly Love
by DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: Warning - *Smut*


Kaoru's POV

I was lying on my bed waiting for my brother to finish his shower.

"Hikaru, hurry up your taking forever" I shouted to him. When I meant forever I mean it, he's been in there for 25 minutes.

"Alright Kaoru, keep your hair on" Hikaru shouted before exiting the bathroom in just a towel. I let my eyes wander up and down my brother hot body.

"Like what you see Kaoru" Hikaru said with a smirk on his face. I equally smirked before pushing myself of the bed.

"What if I do" I replied wrapping my arms around him neck. I felt Hikaru's arms slide around my waist pulling our bodies closer together. I pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss. One of my hands went from Hikaru's neck to his hair, which I then entangled my fingers in his auburn hair. I love it when I kiss Hikaru because well I love him with all my heart. Even though we are twins, identical at that I still love him to bits.

When we do are brotherly love act at the host club, Hikaru and I put our hearts into it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Hikaru's hands slip down from my waist, down to my ass which he squeezed, then to my legs. He grabbed them with his hands and then pulled them from the floor. I wrapped them around his waist; we did this whilst we were still kissing.

Hikaru started to move towards our bed before he dropped me onto of it. I quickly grabbed his arm which pulled him down with me. I let out a giggle and a saw a smile creep onto Hikaru's face. Hikaru leaned up and kissed my lips in a short peck before he moved to my neck and starter to kiss down it. He nibbled and bit every inch of my neck. Not long he found my sweet spot, once I started moaning he attacked like a hungry hound.

His hand slipped up my top and started to play with one of my nipples. Soon, Hikaru stopped attacking my neck and pulled my top over my head and of my body. He started to lick and suck my nipples, one at a time. I moan and gasped at every lick and suck. My fingers were entangled in Hikaru's hair again. I pulled Hikaru upwards and pressed our lips together, I let my hands can explore his chest, I felt Hikaru's hands working to pull my jeans off.

I lifted my waist up allowing Hikaru to pull them down with my boxer; a blush covered my cheeks, knowing that I was completely naked in front of my brother.

"You look beautiful Kaoru" Hikaru whispered to me. A smile crept onto my face when I heard him say that.

"I love you Hikaru" I admitted.

"I love you too, My Kaoru" Hikaru kissed my lips again. I pulled the towel from Hikaru waist. I blushed even more but I couldn't keep my eyes off my brother, he so handsome naked.

"You must really love what you see" Hikaru teased. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Shut up"

Hikaru opened the draw next to him before pulling out a bottle of lube. He opened the lid and squirted the lube onto his finger. He slid his fingers to my ass.

"Ready" Hikaru asked and I nodded. Truthfully this was the first time I had done anything like this.

"Ready" I replied entangling my finger with Hikaru's other hand. I felt Hikaru push a finger into my hole. I felt uncomfortable at the start but after he pushed it in and out. He soon pushed a second one in followed not long after with another.

"I think your lose enough, are you sure you want to care on" Hikaru asked.

"Yes Hikaru"

Hikaru spread some lube onto his dick before pushing the tip at the entrance of my hole.

"You sure" Hikaru asked again.

"Positive" I replied kissing his cheek right after.

Hikaru slowly pushed himself into me. The pain was overwhelming. I dig my finger nail into his back but I did ask him to stop, I didn't want to. Once Hikaru was fully inside me, he stopped moving and waited for me to adjust.

"Move" I gasped out after I was ready. Hikaru slowly started to thrust in and out of me. At first it was strangle but soon I got use to it.

"Hikaru" I gasped out, the pleasure was amazing and I just feel complete. When I thought that this couldn't get any better, Hikaru hit something inside me which made my head fly backwards and I let out a long, loud moan. I saw a smirk appear on Hikaru's face and then he started attacking this spot inside me.

I felt my orgasm start to build up. I could tell that I was goanna come very soon. I guess I didn't want to because I never want this to end.

"Hikaru, I'm gunna..." before I even finished my sentence before I had come onto mine and Hikaru's chests. Hikaru was still thrusting in me but it was that long until, he came deep inside my ass. It was a wonderful feeling. It also felt like I had been claimed that someone truthfully wanted me.

When Hikaru pulled out of me I could see he was nervous.

"What's wrong Hikaru" I asked.

"I didn't hurt you did I" Hikaru asked. You could hear that his voice was scared as well as see it.

"Hikaru this was amazing, I love you" I said cupping his face and pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you to Kaoru" I smiled before lying down my head on Hikaru's chest. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


End file.
